Little Pink Flower: Maurice the Insomniac
by Elliptical Puppy
Summary: My name is Maurice, but I'm called Sonic. Some friends came over today. We had fun playing hide and seek, but they made such a mess of the place. They even managed to get some of their blood on the ceiling! The Voice inside praises my killings and games.


My name is Maurice the hedgehog, but I'm often called Sonic.

Right now, I'm running as fast as my mangled body can manage down the street. Which is rather slow for me. I have also lost my red and white sneakers. Sad, they were the last thing I loved.

A guy is robbing a poor little woman on the sidewalk, and while I normally would have stepped in and saved the day as usual, I didn't even give a glance. I hear gunshots, but I just can't find myself to care.

The rest of the world doesn't matter. It never really has. That hero stuff was all for show.

My friends are mad at me, and I guess I can't blame them. I was a child at heart, living in war. All I wanted was to play with them.

I guess they could be mad after our fun game of hide and seek, but they made a real mess of my place. They even managed to get their blood on the ceiling. How is that very possible?

One man decided to drag himself across the hall, which all that blood was really hard to clean up. I suppose it's because I shattered his feet with a meat tenderizer. Oh well, it made the game that much more interesting.

I disposed my playmates by hacking their limbs apart, putting each one in a different trash bag and taking them to different dumpsters. The legs, the arms, the heads, the torsos, all such a hassle.

I limp inside the house and rip off the annoying suit dripped in blood. I hope the trail wasn't too obvious. The men in white and men in blue aren't very fun to play with.

I've never heard of an asylum, but I've been to one. They're fun. Men in white come and put me in this comfortable jacket. How nice of them! It gets terribly cold in there without one. And they leave you in this really soft room where you find peace and quiet. It can get lonely sometimes, but my friends keep my company.

I don't like the medicine though. It's like I'm set on fire from the inside. That's why I had to bid my hosts goodbye and leave. They kept trying to have me over again, but I'm just too busy with, I guess you could call, a life.

I remember my first kill. My friendly voice inside told me to kill her. He said it was best for the world.

_Kill. Kill as many as you can. You can help rid the world of these useless creatures. _

I was glad when she finally stopped screaming. Someone might've heard. I smiled as I stared down at her mangled corpse and my bloody hands. I didn't feel guilty at all, no remorse. Why should I? I was helping the world after all.

I have to limit myself to about 10 kills per day. I don't want to draw too much attention. The voice inside praises me, and I feel happy.

He helped me with revenge as well. I remember Fiona. Ah, Fiona Fox, a fine specimen she was.

Unfortunately, she didn't like my little game of chase, and she fled to my brother, Scourge. I was only having fun! Did the steak knife scare her? Or was it the bleached skull I had hidden under my bed?

She was such a wuss. It would've been so much fun.

But the Voice helped me finally play with her! I was so happy when he said so. I gave my brother a visit. He was quickly disposed of. He never liked me. Way too competitive.

Fiona had come downstairs, screaming as she saw her boyfriend, his body left completely untouched aside from his face, which looked similar to mildly liquefied hamburger meat. I gave her a polite smile and asked if she wanted to play with me and my friend. No would have sufficed rather than the loud shriek she gave, but I don't like taking no for an answer anyway.

I wasn't aggressive with her, so I didn't understand why she panicked so much. She was clawing at me, but not a scratch was left behind on me.

Her beautiful furry ears were cut off, and that beautiful body was cut up, her breasts, head, arms, legs, tail, torso, and her carved out vulva all in different piles.

I smiled down at my handiwork, quite satisfied without a hint of remorse. I decided to bury her with my brother, like they were meant to be. But Scourge had to be cut apart as well. We couldn't have him all in one piece if he were to be buried with his butchered girlfriend now could we? It just didn't seem right.

So after that little scenario, I decided to go back home. I never slept, I never could. I had become an insomniac, but sleep is bad for you anyway. The ghosties I witness every night are very kind. They praise me in my kills and games.

One day I was simply walking down the street, and my neighbor waves at me. I give a polite smile and wave back.

Heh, fool. None of them know what happens in that house.

I was just walking along, searching for a next victim. It wasn't very hard to find them. I have killed and rid the world of robbers, murderers, shoplifters, and the like. I'm such a good person.

I smile and suddenly stop. I look down and in the crack in the concrete was a tiny, pale pink flower.

My dull emerald eyes softened. This little flower. It was like a light in the darkness. The only good thing in this bleak world. I bend down and pluck it from the weeds that surrounded it. I bring it to my face and stare. I smile at it, as it seems to be beaming at me. I put it in my coat pocket delicately and pat the area.

The entire day I held it there. When I got home, I eagerly took the flower from my pocket. My face became crestfallen instantly.

The little pink flower was shriveled up, the tiny leaves and some pedals having fallen off of it.

I can feel my bottom lip quivering. My eyes are watering, and my body mildly shakes. And I start to cry.

"I didn't mean to kill it..." I sobbed quietly. The little flower looked so sad. I miss it's happiness. It was my only hope of light in this face of darkness.

My eyes close quietly as I silently cry.

I've never cried before.

I felt sad for the flower.

I wanted it back.

I wipe my eyes and smile bitter sweetly at it. I stand and find a small and dusty vase in the house. I place the vase on my bedside table and stuck the little flower in it. Now it looked happy.

I smiled at the dead flower. Now we could both be happy.

The next day after greeting the little flower and saying "good night" to the ghosties as they slept during the day, I was walking down the street again. Half of me was wishing to see a little pink flower again.

I'm at the supermarket and I'm looking for some new cleaners that can get off blood stains. Scrubbing is very hard on the arms, you know.

I hear a small voice behind me.

"Um, hello sir?"

I stop and turn around. A small pink hedgehog is standing behind me, small and delicate with a nervous smile.

She looked like a little pink flower.

I smiled. Perhaps I could invite her to play.

"Hello." I said politely. "My name is," I bend down and take her small hand in mine and kiss it. "Sonic."


End file.
